leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Masquerade
The Masquerade ("Fiesta De Máscaras" in Spanish and "Semana da Folia" in Portuguese) is a seasonal event to celebrate / in Valoran. This event is only available for both Latin American servers and Brazilian servers but some awards, such as Icons, are available for all servers during this event. Lore The Masquerade I= Exists a time of the year in which the people from various corners of the world celebrate the joy of living. Between music and dances, the entire town goes out to show their fantasic costumes, the champions being a source of inspiration. The most creative marchers reinvent their admired characters! |-|II= Only that sometimes, as distracted that they are in the party, they forget that there are other places, let's say, a bit less colorful... like the Howling Abyss, where life elapses grey for the charming little poros. Is it that they don't have the right to have fun like everyone else? |-|III= Fortunately, someone showed compassion for these little creatures and decided to prepare them a very special surprise. |-|IV= After a while, this mysterious benefactor (or benefactress?) left a present to the little inhabitants of the lugubrious bridge, something that will doubtlessly leave them very happy. Now the poros will also be able to celebrate the joy of living by donning on costumes of their favorite champions! |-|V= Would be possible that we ever discover who's behind all of this? This is but one of the many surprises that brings... The Masquerade. Wings of Revelry The Festival's Muse has Landed The Festival Queen is here And so the drums will sing out The Festival Queen is here And so the dancing may begin Welcome, bird of paradise Wings up! Wings up, up, up Welcome, bright muse Wings down, wings down, down, down Thank you, Samba Queen For letting us begin Thank you, Samba Queen You hatched the party from its egg. Days of Masquerade Attention, ladies and gentlemen! In each day of this event, there will be a set of three skins with discounts available for them in the Store during 48 hours! Don't lose this chance with any of these offers for you to expand your collection. February 13 - Temple of the Celebration * - 975 487 * - 975 487 * - 750 375 February 14 - Long Live Nature * - 975 487 * - 975 487 * - 520 260 February 15 - Historical Warriors * - 975 487 * - 750 375 * - 520 260 February 16 - Marine Blessing * - 975 487 * - 750 375 * - 520 260 February 17 - At the Edge of Joy * - 1350 675 * - 975 487 * - 750 375 Attention, beautiful people! The days 14th and 15 February you'll earn double IP on each match. Don't let this opportunity pass! Poro Party! The link to the Masquerade and Porofolia sites can be accessed from here and here. Aatrox Poro.jpg|Aatrox Poro Ahri Poro.jpg|Ahri Poro Amumu Poro.jpg|Amumu Poro Anivia Poro.jpg|Anivia Poro Annie Poro.jpg|Annie Poro Ashe Poro.jpg|Ashe Poro Azir Jax Lissandra Poro.jpg|Azir, Jax, and Lissandra Poros Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Blitzcrank Poro Braum Poro.jpg|Braum Poro Caitlyn Poro.jpg|Caitlyn Poro Corki Poro.jpg|Corki Poro Darius Poro.jpg|Darius Poro Definitely Not Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Poro Dr. Mundo Poro.jpg|Dr. Mundo Poro Draven Poro.jpg|Draven Poro Ekko Poro.jpg|Ekko Poro Ezreal Poro.jpg|Ezreal Poro Fat Poro.jpg|Fat Poro Fiddlesticks Poro.jpg|Fiddlesticks Poro Gangplank Poro.jpg|Gangplank Poro Garen Poro.jpg|Garen Poro Gnar Poro.jpg|Gnar Poro Gragas Poro.jpg|Gragas Poro Graves Poro.jpg|Graves Poro Heimerdinger Poro.jpg|Heimerdinger Poro Janna Poro.jpg|Janna Poro Jarvan IV Poro.jpg|Jarvan IV Poro Jinx Poro.jpg|Jinx Poro Karthus Poro.jpg|Karthus Poro Kalista Poro.jpg|Kalista Poro Kennen Poro.jpg|Kennen Poro Kindred Poro.jpg|Kindred Poro Lee Sin Poro.jpg|Lee Sin Poro Leona Poro.jpg|Leona Poro Lucian Poro.jpg|Lucian Poro Lulu Poro.jpg|Lulu Poro Lux Poro.jpg|Lux Poro Malphite Poro.jpg|Malphite Poro Malzahar Poro.jpg|Malzahar Poro Master Yi Poro.jpg|Master Yi Poro Miss Fortune Poro.jpg|Miss Fortune Poro Mordekaiser Poro.jpg|Mordekaiser Poro Morgana Poro.jpg|Morgana Poro Nami Poro.jpg|Nami Poro Nasus Poro.jpg|Nasus Poro Nautilus Poro.jpg|Nautilus Poro Nidalee Poro.jpg|Nidalee Poro Nunu Poro.jpg|Nunu Poro Olaf Poro.jpg|Olaf Poro Rammus Poro.jpg|Rammus Poro Renekton Poro.jpg|Renekton Poro Rengar Poro.jpg|Rengar Poro Riven Poro.jpg|Riven Poro Rumble Poro.jpg|Rumble Poro Ryze Poro.jpg|Ryze Poro Sejuani Poro.jpg|Sejuani Poro Shaco Poro.jpg|Shaco Poro Shen Poro.jpg|Shen Poro Skarner Poro.jpg|Skarner Poro Sona Poro.jpg|Sona Poro Soraka Poro.jpg|Soraka Poro Syndra Poro.jpg|Syndra Poro Tahm Kench Poro.jpg|Tahm Kench Poro Taric Poro.jpg|Taric Poro Teemo Poro.jpg|Teemo Poro Thresh Poro.jpg|Thresh Poro Tristana Poro.jpg|Tristana Poro Tryndamere Poro.jpg|Tryndamere Poro Twisted Fate Poro.jpg|Twisted Fate Poro Urf Poro.jpg|Urf Poro Vayne Poro.jpg|Vayne Poro Veigar Poro.jpg|Veigar Poro Velkoz Poro.jpg|Velkoz Poro Vi Poro.jpg|Vi Poro Viktor Poro.jpg|Viktor Poro Vladimir Poro.jpg|Vladimir Poro Volibear Poro.jpg|Volibear Poro Wukong Poro.jpg|Wukong Poro Xin Zhao Poro.jpg|Xin Zhao Poro Yasuo Poro.jpg|Yasuo Poro Zed Poro.jpg|Zed Poro Ziggs Poro.jpg|Ziggs Poro Trivia General= * Is possible that the mysterious benefactor/benefactress is LoL's next upcoming champion, and this year's Masquerade page being the teaser. received a similar teaser from Brazil's forums. * This site may also be teasing a possible reworked splash art. * At the bottom of the Promotions page appears a Poro using a costume, this is likely referring to the memes related to him and Brazil. * During the 14th of February, if you log in into the official page, reCAPTCHA had a chance to showcase an image saying "I LOVE YOU" for the user to write. |-|Skins= Anivia FestivalQueenSkin.jpg|Festival Queen Anivia Media Videos= |-|Gallery= Masquerade 2015 concept 02.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 03.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 05.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 01.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 06.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 04.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 07.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 09.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 08.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) Masquerade 2015 concept 10.jpg|Masquerade 2015 Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Dmitrieva 'Pinka Cat' Ksenia) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0641 Carnival Mask.png|Carnival Mask ProfileIcon0642 Carnival Teemo.png|Carnival Teemo ProfileIcon0776 Party Teemo.png|Party Teemo ProfileIcon0777 Masked Teemo.png|Masked Teemo ProfileIcon1593 Festival Queen.png|Festival Queen Category:Masquerade Category:Seasonal events Category:Events Category:Wonders of the World